A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to automotive frames and more particularly to an automotive frame in which it is used an adherent substance to join main structural components.
B. Description of the Related Art
The main structure of a common automotive frame generally comprises a first and a second longitudinal rails and a plurality of transversal beams joining both longitudinal rails.
Normally, the transversal beams are joined to both longitudinal rails by means of welding points or bolts, which represent potential failing points when the structure is subject to extremely high loads, opposite forces or high torsional forces.
In order to eliminate such potential failing points, applicant developed a vehicle frame in which the transversal beams are linked to the longitudinal rails by means of a plurality of clamps joined by a high efficiency adherent substance, thus avoiding the welding of elements or the use of bolt-nut assemblies to join the main structural elements.
Since the need for welding or bolting is eliminated, the vehicle frame may be produced using less energy, which reduce the overall production costs and selling costs.
Many of the common vehicle frames actually in production include additional support structures for supporting various vehicle elements. However, elements such as the front suspension support need to be designed for the particular vehicle frame in which it will be used and therefore, it can not be used in other vehicle frame designs.
Applicant's vehicle frame, is designed to attach any front suspension support design according to the current needs and allows to change the design of the front suspension support without substantially change the configuration of the vehicle frame, which help to lower development costs.